


It all worked out in the end so...

by TheAbsoluteWorst



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cringe, Date gone wrong, Fluff, Lady luck working her magic, M/M, Or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbsoluteWorst/pseuds/TheAbsoluteWorst
Summary: It is snowing and Combeferre needs a place to warm up.Courfeyrac is adorable and on a date.---Also known as Blind date gone wrong---I suck at summaries...





	It all worked out in the end so...

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic I wrote a couple years back. Putting it here, I tried to salvage as much of it as possible without changing the original idea and line up as much as possible so it could be a little rough or weird in some parts. Please be kind!!!

Combeferre was marching up the station stairs in frustration. A snowstorm had hit unexpectedly and all trains were canceled, including the one that was meant to take him back home. Combeferre would have never guessed it'd snow, well neither did anyone else, although it had been quite chilly lately, the colours of winter showing at last. 

Now he was stuck in stupd, stupid Paris! Combeferre sighed. Paris was so...agh...ok maybe he didn't actually feel like that about Paris, he was after all studying there and he might have been letting his frustration get the best of him. Like, who wouldn't in his shoes? The one and only train that would be able to get him to Lyon so he could pick up his laptop was canceled. 

Two weeks ago Combeferre had visited his family in Lyon and had majesticaly forgotten his laptop on his way back. He had to borrow Enjolras's laptop so many time, bless his soul for actually putting up with it. 'I can just get R's laptop, ferre, don't beat yourself over it. R doesn't even use his laptop' he would say but no matter how understanding Enjolras was over the whole situation Combeferre couldn't stand depriving him of his tool for so long. Besides, he was secretly over opening forgotten tubs and discovering unfinished speeches on word. 

Seriously that boy needed to get a life; and that was Combeferre speaking, reorganize-all-my-books-for-the-hollidays Combeferre! 

Combeferre tightened his winter coat around himself ever so slightly, his hands deep in his pockets, head downcast as he walked down some road he couldn't care less anout. To make matters worse, he didn't even know hos way acros this part of Paris that well. Why was he there then? He had to run some erranands before leaving and so he had boared the first train to Lyon. Said train corresponded in this station and in the 15 minutes they waited the snowstorm had gotten so bad transport had ceased.

Well Combeferre was sure that that point life was just shitting on him. Strolling around unkown streets he faught groans and sighs. Why couldn't he just wait in the station? Well obviously because all trains were cancelled till the railroads were cleaned up. He was getting quite cold and tired when he passed by a caffe. 

Shaking his head to get rid of the snow on his hair, he pushed the door open and walked in fixing his hair with his other hand. He looked around noticing how the caffe was quite litterally empty with only a handfull of people occupying a couple tables, obviously; what nuthead went out in a snowstorm like this? Well, he wasn't complaining. He preferred the quiet after all.

Combeferre made his way to the front of the shop to order. "What can I get you?" asked the obviously bored teenage girl behind the counter. Combeferre glanced at the menu on the counter having to push his glasses up his nose as the slid down. Combeferre hesitated a little before he ordered a hot green tea. Several moments later he got his drink and made his way on a unoccupied table. 

Making himself comfortable, Combeferre took off his winter coat and placed in on one of the other chairs. He got his book from his bag and sat down. Since it didn't look like he would be going anywhere any time soon, he might as well entertain himself, no? He made a mental note to later text Enjolras to come pick him up after his shift ended. 

He must have been there for about half and hour when the door opened. Compelled by nature Combeferre looked up to glance at the stranger walking in. He would be lying if he said he hadn't checked out the stranger; not necesserally compelled by nature this time around. He had unrully, curly hair that was wet from the snow but what really caught Combeferre's attention was the stranger's ass. Don't get him wrong, he didn't usually incage in this type of behaviour but the stranger was wearing a pair of unforgivably skinny, red jeans that screamed to be looked at. Red! Combeferre had thought only Enjolras would ever wear anything like that.

He stole a last glance at the stranger's ass before going back to his book. He could pverhear the stanger ordering. He had to fight the need to cringe when the stranger said "make it as hot as you". He was slowly focusing back on his book, getting the feel of it and zoning everything else out when the chair across from his moved making a screechy noise.

The strnager had sat himself across from Combeferre smiling widely. Combeferre frowned in confusion but the stranger seemed unbothered. "Hey!" He said cheerfully and God this kid's smile was contagious. Combeferre composed himself as he returened the greeting still confused. "I'm Courfeyrac but you can call me yours" The stranger said winking cringily. Combeferre frowned even more. "Aren't I getting a name?" Courfeyrac asked. "Combeferre" Combeferre mumbled under his breath trying to process the situation. Should he Courfeyrac to leave? He didn't seem like that type that didn't take no for an answer but...Combeferre was pretty bored and...intruiged as to why Courfeyrac had sat with him.

"Combeferre...well Combeferre, can I call you mine?" Courfeyrac said. Combeferre snorted a little and Courfeyrac looked momenarily embarassed but it was quickly gone. It was fun, watching Courfeyrac. "What are you reading?" Asked Courfeyrac motioning to the book still in Combeferre's hands. Combeferre looked down, startled for a moment because he had forgoten what he was reading. "Oh, uuum, freud" He finally answered.

Courfeyrac's face lit up, litterally. "Freud? What Freud? I love that guy, although he is a bit heavy for coffe reading..." Combeferre was about to answer but Courfeyrac cut him off still speaking excitedly "...You know I have this friend, or actually he is more of an aquantance, a fellow college student, who says Freud was dictatoral in his opinions and too conservative in his idea of the human mind. Says he despises Freud." Combeferre smilled and scoffed as he thought of Enjolras, that was exactly what Enjolras always said about Freud "I get it. I have a friend like that too."He said and he realised this was the first time he was talking to Courfeyrac after mummbling his name.

Courfeyrac smilled even brightly, if humanly possible. "Right?! But he is just so briliant" Courfeyrac said in a whinny voice making Combeferre laugh. "Let me guess, he is just so good with words" Combeferre offered and was a little surprised when Courfeyrac nodded in reply. "He has such a way with words it should be illegal. He makes all of us look bad in comparison." Courfeyrac said. Combeferre was curious now "What major are you on?" He asked. "Political science" Courfeyrac answered. Funny, that was Enjolras's major too, Combeferre thought. "What about you?" asked Courfeyrac "I'm a med student" Combeferre answered watching him get excited. "Oh really? Med for what?". Combeferre felt a little embarassed at the sudden shift in attention saying "I was thinking pediatrics" "That's wonderful!" Courfeyrac said cheerfully. Combeferre thanked him.

For a moment, maybe two, a silence feel over them, Combeferre watching Courfeyrac and Courfeyrac watching the table. He obviously wanted to ask something. He was getting fidgetty but Combeferre strangely liked watching Courfeyrac be fidgetty. "So..." Courfeyrac initiated "Is medicin all you are interested in?". Combeferre smirked a little. So he was getting fidgetty cause the conversation was stalling. "No, I am interested in a lot of things." He answered mentally laughing at the desperate look Courfeyrac gave him.

"Such as?" Courfeyrac pushed and for a moment Combeferre considered stalling the conversation even more only to get to watch Courfeyrac get more desperate but he thought against is as he answered "Such as politics" knowing full well that would get Courfeyrac going. He was, unsurprisingly, correct. The conversation rolled as easy as cheese down a hill. The more the conversed the more Combeferre was sucked in. He was having too much fun. He knew he was having too much fun. The conversation went from one subject to the other both of them discovering they had a lot of common interests.

"- yeah, so that's how I got into baking" Combeferre finished scratching the back of his head. Courfeyrac laughed "That is briliant. I can't bake for shit but at least I'm good at cooking...I guess". Combeferre raised a questioning eyebrow "You guess?" Courfeyrac smiled sheepishly "Yeah, you see I have this roommate that tells me everything I make is always shit no matter what, but my other roommate keeps telling me it's good but I can't trust either of them because one is more cynical than Victro Hugo and the other is too kind to ever tell me I'm bad at cooking even if I am." he explained. Combeferre laughed "Well then how about you cook for me and I'll truthfully let you know if you are good or not." he said. Courfeyrac smirked "Only if you bake for me in return"

Combeferre noted in his head, surprisingly unsurprised, that the mood was getting a little too flirty. "I don't think I could bake for you. If you are really bad at cooking, it won't be fair" Combeferred teased. Courfeyrac scoffed "Yeah, yeah sure...then how about this, you bake for me and I will take you to the best patisserie in all of Paris" Combeferre acted as if he was considering the offer "I'll take you up on that but why are you so hang up on me baking for you?" he asked "Well, isn't it obvious? It's because the way to a man's heart is through his stomach" He answered smirking and Combeferre laughed again.

They exited the caffe together. The storm had held up a little so it was a good chance for them to leave but in all honesty Combeferre was a little disappointed. "So..." Courfeyrac said "could I maybe-" He was cut off my his phone making multiple beeping noises. He signaled with his had he was going to excuse himself as he read through the texts. Slowly, Combeferre obsereved, Courfeyrac grew more and more panicked as he finally turned to look at Combeferre a mortified expression on his face "Who are you?" he asked panic evident in his voice.

Combeferre frowned "We introduced oursleves, didn't we?" he asked. Courfeyrac waved him off "No, no, I know that, I mean, who are you? For real? Cause I was just inforned I got stoop up so obviously you are not my date" He said looking a little angry "oh God you are not my date!" He whispered under his breath frowning deeply. Combeferre caught on to what was happening quickly. He had been having fun and he found beeing with Courfeyrac interesting so he hadn't considered why the other had approached him; so aggresively at that too.

"Ok listen here" Courfeyrac said "I don't usually do this so you will have to at least let me know if all this time you were making fun of me" the harshnes was new and extremely interested. All Combeferre couldn think about was 'so he can be like this too'. He was about to answer when a distressed man ran up to them. He was sure he had seen the man somewhere before. "Oh my God, 'rac, I'm so sorry, I didn't know about the snow, I didn't think he would just not come without letting anyone know, how long did you wait here for by yourslef?" the man aksed question after question "I wasn't alone" Courfeyrac said motioning to Combeferre. The man looked at him and that's whe it clicked "Marius?!" Combeferre asked surprised.

Courfeyrac looked confused "wait you know each other?" Marius, who looked even more confused and panicked was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Combeferre sighed "From Enjolras's class, no?" he offered. Marious looked like he'd had an epiphany. Courfeyrac on the other hand looked more confused "You know Enjolras too?" 

It took Combeferre a little too long to sort through that mess. Apparently Courfeyrac was talking about Enjolras back then and apparently they were classmates and apparently that was great because by the end of it they had exchanged numbers, after Combeferre had assured Courfeyrac he hadn't made fun of him and that he had really had fun.

Later when he made it home and told Enjolras about it he already knew. "So, did you like Courfeyrac?" asked Enjolras. Combeferre smiled "Yeah, he was interesting". Courfeyrac, on the other hand, had gone off both at Enjolras (over text) and at Grantaire for, his words, hogging such a gem for himself and how could they not having introduced them sooner. 

That night, Enjolras had texted Grantaire:

From Apollo: I am going to kill Marius  
To Apollo: Why? He meant no harm and everything worked out in the end...  
From Apollo: No harm!? Worked out?! He is lucky that knock off version of Danny from Grease never showed up because I had been looking for the right moment to introduce those two for months. MONTHS!   
To Apollo: Oh come on, you know Montparnasse isn't that bad...but yeah, good thing he didn't show up because Combeferre wouldn't stand a chance is he had.

Enjolras never answered to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up you lovely people. Hope you liked this, feedback is appreciated and very much needed. While rewriting this I listened to Jonghyun's albums The collection part 2 and She is on repeat if you are interested go check them out becuase they are so good!


End file.
